Je hais trop les mochis, genre!
by Yu-B
Summary: Quand son ami, récupère un mochi dans la rue, Feliks ne saute pas de joie. Surtout quand il doit se battre avec ledit mochi pour pouvoir draguer tranquillement Toris.


**Bonjour/soir. Cette fic est un mélange de deux idées: la première concernant de nouveau les mochis, et la seconde concernant Feliks (Poland). J'ai fais un mix et j'espère qu'il est acceptable. Bonne lecture!**

_**Hetalia **_**n'a pas changé de maître, propriétaire, génie, créateur, papa, boursier (hein?).**

* * *

Il l'avait trouvé près dans l'un des bennes à ordures de son immeuble. C'était peut-être à cause de son air pitoyable, ou de la pluie, ou du vent, ou de l'heure qui était tardive, ou du noir de la rue, ou de son trop grand cœur… ou de tout ça à la fois. En tout cas, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour expliquer ce geste inexplicable. Il avait pris la bestiole, et l'avait ramené chez lui.

Il avait déjà entendu parler des mochis, cette petite race d'animaux de compagnie tellement mignonne, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il en aurait un. Le jeune homme regardait la bestiole endormi sur ses genoux. C'est vrai que c'était adorable…

Aussitôt rentré, il l'avait lavée et nourri. La bestiole avait un féroce appétit d'ailleurs, il avait dévoré presque toute la nourriture prévu pour cette semaine. Si il mangeait autant à chaque repas, le budget allait être encore plus serré qu'avant. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à l'abandonner à la SPA. En quelques heures il s'était déjà terriblement attaché au mochi. Il voulait le garder. C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme s'endormit, sans remarquer que le mochi avait les yeux bien ouverts. De grands yeux violets.

* * *

C'est les coups frappés à sa porte qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Pas très vif, il se précipita pour ouvrir, se cognant une ou deux fois contre des meubles.

- Comment t'es _genre_ trop moche le matin, toi.

- …gné?

- Mon superbe manteau rose, _genre_ trop fashon, te plaît tant que ça? Je sais, il y est _genre_ trop génial. Pousse-toi, je veux rentrer.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un Feliks pour réveiller les gens. Toris soupira et referma la porte.

- 'jour Feliks. Quel bon vent t'amènes?

- Comme on est dimanche, et que c'est _genre_, le seul jour de la semaine où tu es libre, je suis venu te sortir de ta monotonie! Tu m'aimes?

- Beaucoup…si tu pouvais retirer tes mains de mes fesses maintenant.

- Quand accepteras-tu de sortir avec moi? _Mon chéri?_

- Feliks… on en a déjà parlé. Je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, point final.

- T'es _genre_, pas drôle.

Le blond fit la moue, depuis des années, il courrait après le mignon petit derrière… enfin mignon petit Toris, et sa vic… sa proi… bref! Son âme-sœur, n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ça ne saurait tarder. Feliks avait tout prévu pour cette journée. D'abord un bon repas dans un restaurant romantique, une promenade agréable où il allait tanner Toris de souvenirs d'enfance qu'ils partageaient puis une soirée torride dans la chambre de son ami. Il ne pourra pas résister à la tenue sexy (et rose fuchsia) qu'il avait acheté rien que pour l'occasion, cachée sous son manteau.

- Cette fois le poisson est _genre_ trop à moi!

- Kol.

- C'est _genre_ trop ça! « Kol »!… Kol? Toris!

Le brun qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain se fit presque écraser sous le poids de Feliks qui se jeta sur lui.

- Il…il y a…

- Pardon?

- Là! Il y a un truc _genre _trop bizarre! Fais-le sortir!

Toris réussit à marcher, difficilement, jusqu'au salon. Feliks dans ses bras, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Mais enfin il n'y a rien du tout.

- Et ça, alors? C'est quoi?

Regardant ce que lui pointait le blond, il ria de la bêtise de son ami.

- Me dis pas que tu as peur d'un petit mochi sans défense?

- Un mochi, ça?

- Bah oui. Un mochi quoi. Descend. Ah! Merci (ouille, mon dos). Je l'ai trouvé hier soir, j'ai envie de le garder. -il prit la bestiole dans ses bras.

- _Excellente idée. J'ai très envie de rester. C'est sympa ici._

Évidemment, ni Toris, ni Feliks ne pouvaient se douter que le mochi comprenait le langage humain aussi bien que le langage mochi. Il n'avait pas aimé la discussion entre son sauveur et le blond allumé. Ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures, et il se sentait déjà comme le maître des lieux. C'était _son_ Toris, pas touche.

- Non, ça c'est pas un mochi. J'en ai déjà vu, Arthur et Ludwig en ont. Et ça ne ressemble, _genre_, en rien à… cette chose.

- Bien sûr que si, en quoi est-il différent des autres mochis?

Feliks parut gêné. Comment expliquer l'espèce d'aura meurtrière qui avait entouré le mochi quand il avait posé les yeux sur lui, tout à l'heure. Et son regard de psychopathe? Quand il voyait la petite chose toute mignonne dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il avait l'impression de rêver. Mais son instinct le prévenait de ne pas se laisser berner. Il soupira, tant pis.

- Bon… on y va? On va être, _genre_, trop en retard sinon.

- D'accord… tu viens le mochi?

- Da!

- Parce qu'il vient aussi?

* * *

Feliks détestait sa vie. Non, en fait, Feliks détestait sa vie depuis qu'Ivan était entré dans sa vie… et celle de Toris, accessoirement.

Sa journée avait été _genre_, trop gâchée à cause de cette maudite bestiole! Déjà il avait sali son manteau en tombant, suite à un croche-patte du mochi, dans une flaque. Ensuite, il l'avait ruiné en mangeant comme un ogre au restaurant et pour finir il s'était accaparé Toris pendant tout l'après-midi. Et évidemment, cet imbécile de Toris ne s'était rendu compte de rien!

- C'est _genre_, trop injuste…

Vautré sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, il désespérait de réussir au moins la dernière partie de son plan. Remarque… c'était la plus importante alors… miam! Du Toris en dessert!

- Tout va bien Feliks?

- Très bien. -il prit la tasse de café que lui tendait le brun - Et si tu t'asseyais à côté de moi?

- Si tu veux. - Toris s'installa à côté du blond, sans remarquer le regard de ce dernier. Rempli de sous-entendu. Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. - Euh…

- Tais-toi.

La main remontait vers la braguette de son pantalon, habile, elle se glissa vite sous le jean.

- Feliks…c'est pas une…ah!

La main tenait fermement l'entre-jambe du brun qui rougit fortement.

- T'es _genre_, trop bavard toi.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur les lèvres de Toris, une main l'attrapa par le col, il se retrouva face à un visage où se lisait clairement la colère. Des yeux violets le fixaient méchamment, le visage pâle ne disait rien qui vaille. Comment le mochi avait-il pu se transformer en humain?

- J'ai dis « _Toris est à moi _», compris?

- euh… _da_.

- Parfait! Maintenant debout, flemmard. La maison ne va pas se ranger toute seule.

- …gné?

BRAM!

Un coup de robinet plus tard, Feliks se leva tant bien que mal. C'était l'enfer ce pays! Depuis que la Pologne était sous l'emprise de la Russie, il était traité comme un esclave. Il ne pouvait plus voir son poney adoré, était obligé de porter des tenues trop pas fashon, _genre_, et servait de domestique à Ivan Braginski. Encore heureux que Toris, Eduard et Raivis étaient là aussi. Il se serait jeté par la fenêtre depuis longtemps sinon.

C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers le placard à balais.

- Ça ne va pas, Feliks?

- Dès que je te vois, ça va _genre_, toujours.

- euh…merci?

- _Niet niet niet_. Pas d'accord. Toris, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne comprends rien au dernier message de cet imbécile de capitaliste mégalomane. Viens m'aider.

Feliks regarda le kidnapping sans rien dire. Il avait l'habitude.

* * *

Russia était possessif et dès que ça concernait Toris il était toujours dans les parages. Ressemblant étrangement à sa sœur Biélorussie dans ces moments-là. La vie était trop injuste. Il ne pouvait pas porter de rose, pas faire les boutiques, pas sortir avec son meilleur ami, et encore moins rêver à lui sans que le grand russe vienne y mettre son grain de sel. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Toris ne l'aimerait jamais comme il le désirait, et c'était fait une raison. Il avait abandonné sur ce point. Mais il promettait de se venger de Russia un jour. Il se promit qu'un jour la Pologne serait reconnue comme l'un des meilleurs pays pour le prêt-à-porter. Et tout le monde achèterait sa mode, même les russes. Foi de Feliks, _genre_!


End file.
